1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fixture mechanism for fixing a computer hardware device in a housing, more particularly to a fixture mechanism that permits quick positioning and easy removal of a computer hardware device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hardware devices of a computer generally include components such as a motherboard, various interface cards, a floppy disk drive, a hard disk, an optical disk drive, and disk drives. These components are often installed in a computer housing. Since components such as the floppy disk drive, the hard disk, the optical disk drive, etc., may be selectively installed, in order to facilitate installation and to permit subsequent expansion, mounting frames for mounting the floppy disk drive, the hard disk, the optical disk drive, etc., are generally provided in the computer housing in advance to enable the user to install/remove or to expand the floppy disk drive, the hard disk, the optical disk drive, etc., through the mounting frames.
A current method of securing a computer hardware device generally involves fixing a mounting frame in a computer housing with the use of screws, and fastening the computer hardware device to the mounting frame with the use of screws, thereby achieving the objective of fixing the computer hardware device in the computer housing. However, there are a number of disadvantages associated with such a fixing method. For example, when assembling the hardware device, operators on a production line have to power on a screwdriver intermittently to perform screw driving operations. Moreover, some of the screws need to be loosened during disassembly. The process is therefore complicated and laborious.